


[podfic] A Two-Man Con

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Podfic, Undercover, it's almost my 9th podficiversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: It was a two-man con all along.





	[podfic] A Two-Man Con

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Two-Man Con](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140264) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings: **Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Undercover, it's almost my 9th podficiversary

**Length:** 00:12:38

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_A%20Two-Man%20Con_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
